extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Starting Bookmarks
Roman-Parthian War Start Date: 1 February, 58 Wikipedia Roman-Parthian war of 58 to 63 The Roman-Partian War of 58-63 was fought between the Roman Empire and the Parthian Empire over control of Armenia, a vital buffer state between the two realms. Armenia had been a Roman client state since the days of Emperor Augustus, but in 52/53, the Parthians succeeded in installing their own candidate, Tiridates, on the Armenian throne. Interesting choices: * Roman Empire * Parthia Barbarian Invasions Start date: 17 January, 395 The Mighty Roman Empire has been struggling with internal issues and external threat for a long time. To ease the management of the vast empire, it was split in two after the death of emperor Theodsius I. But even this might not be enough to save the empire from the invading barbarians Interesting choices: * Western Roman Empire * Byzantium * Huns * Burgundy * Francia * Alemanni * Vandals Fall of Rome Start date: 4 September, 476 The Western Roman Empire has fallen and all all of Europe is left in turmoil. The lands and the glory of the fallen empire are there for only the fittest to take. Interesting choices: * Byzantium * Ostrogoths * Visigoths * Francia * Odoacer * Burgundy Rise of Islam Start date: 1 January, 673 The Spread of Islam began when prophet Muhammad (570-632) started preaching the revelation he claimed to have received from God at the age of 40. During his lifetime the Muslim ummah was established in Arabia by the way of their conversion or allegiance to Islam. In the first centuries conversion to Islam followed the rapid growth of the Muslim world created by the conquests of the Rashidun and Umayyad Caliphs. Interesting choices: * Rashidun * Sassanid * Byzantium * Visigoths * Francia Charlemagne Start date: 1 January, 769 Wikipedia Charlemagne Son of Pepin the Short and a descendant of Charles Martel, Charlemagne became joint king of the Franks with his brother Carloman in 769. He proceeded to make the kingdom greater than ever before, conqering neighboring kingdoms with equal measures of good strategic planning and ruthlessness. Charlemagne was eventually crowned Holy Roman Emperor by pope Leo III, and his descendants were to rule large parts of Europe for a long time to come. Interesting choices: * Francia * Byzantium * Umayyad * Abbasid The Old Gods Start date: 1 January, 867 "How the little piglets would grunt if they knew how the old boar suffered!" Those were the prophetic last words of the legendary viking Ragnarr Lodbrok as he lay dying in the snake pit of Northumberian king Ella. In 867 the vengeful sons of Lodbrok and their "Great Heathen Army" descended upon the petty kingdoms of Britain to make Ella a "Blood Eagle". Meanwhile, two other Norse lords - Rurik and Dyre - were carving out their own rival states among the Slavic and Finnish tribes of the East, laying down the foundations of what would one day become Russia. The Old Gods are still strong and their warriors mighty! Interesting choices: * West Francia * East Francia Holy Roman Empire Start date: 2 February, 962 Wikipedia Holy Roman Empire After the Carolingian king Louis the Child died without issue in 911. East Franica Fragmented into several smaller kingdoms. In 962 the German king Otto took control over northern Italy and was crowned Emperor by the Pope. From then on, the affairs of the German kingdom were intertwined with those of Italy and the Papacy. Otto's coronation as Emperor made the German kings successors to the Empire of Charlemagne, which through translatio imperii, also made them successors to Ancient Rome. Interesting choices: * Saxony * Bavaria * Swabia * Burgundy * Bohemia * West Francia Stamford Bridge Start date: 15 September, 1066 September 20, 1066 AD. King Harold Godwison rushes to defend the shores of England against the forces of his traitorous brother Tostig and the Norwegian king Harald IV, nicknamed "Hardade" (Hard Ruler). Meanwhile, William, Duke of Normandy, is about to launch his own invasion of England, sanctioned by Pope Alexander II himself. Saxon, Norse, or Norman - who shale rule Albon? Interesting choices: * England * Normandy * Norway The Third Crusade Start date: 2 October, 1187 Wikipedia Third Crusade Jerusalem has fallen to the forces of the great infidel, Saladin, but Henry II of England, Philip II of France, and Holy Roman Emperor Fredrick "Barbarossa" have, in their righteous zeal, ended their petty disputes and stand ready to march against the Moor in the most powerful Crusade yet... Deus Vult! Interesting choices: * England * France * Jerusalem * Byzantium * Ayyubid The Mongol Empire Start date: 1 January, 1206 The Mongol Empire emerged from the unification of the Mongol and Turkic tribes of historical Mongolia under the leadership of Temujin. In 1206 he was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols and took the name Genghis Khan meaning "Great Khan" Interesting choices: * Mongol Empire * Jin * Kara-Khanid The Mongol Invasion Start date: 1 May, 1241 The terrible Mongol Horde has swept like a scythe through Easter Europe, effortlessly mowing down all opposition. As even the Holy Roman Emperor Friedrich II cowers in fear, the great invasion suddenly comes to an inexplicable halt as both Batu Khan of the Golden Horde and Hulagu Khan of the Ilkhanate Horde return to Karakorum to elect an new Great Khan. In Northern Germany, the burghers of the Imperial Free Cities of Lubeck and Hamburg have just formed a trade alliance that will eventually become known as the Hanseatic League. Interesting choices: * Mongol Empire * Hungary * Bohemia * Song * England * France The Hundred Years War Start date:1 January, 1337 Wikipedia Hundred Years War The Death of French King Charles IV in 1328 with no immediate heir triggered a succession dispute that would last for over a hundred years. Edward III of England was the closest living male heir, but the French nobility, balking at the prospect of a foreign king, claimed that the line could not pass through a women, and crowned another pretender- Philip. Nine years later, war broke out... Interesting choices: * England * France The Grand Campaign Start date: 14 October, 1399 The year is 1399 and there is turmoil everywhere. The Hundred Years Wars rages on in the west, the conqueror Timur the lame strikes fear in the east. The Byzantine Empire clings on to just a few enclaves. Glory is there for those who can seize the opportunity. Interesting choices: * Castile * England * France * Ottomans * Austria * Portugal * Muscovy Rise of the Ottomans Start date: 11 November, 1444 Rumors of Ottoman weakness caused Pope Eugene IV to call for a crusade against them in 1443. With the West still embroiled in the Hundred Years War, the King of Hungry and Poland, Wladyslva III, took on the cause to finally expel the scourge of Christendom from Europe. Led by general John Hanyadi, "The White Knight", the Hungarian army saw some initial success, but ultimately defeated.The abdicated Sultan Murad II came back to aid his son and lead the ottoman army to victory at the battle of Varna where King Wladyslav was killed. Peace was eventually signed but the way for further Ottoman expansion into Eastern Europe now lay open... Interesting choices: * Ottomans * Castile * France * England * Austria * Sweden * Portugal * Muscovy * Venice * Poland The Fall of Byzantium Start date: 29 May, 1453 The Ottoman Empire has conquered the "City of the World's Desire" and are already pushing into the Balkans. In the West, the great reconquista is reaching a climax, while other nations prepare to take their place on the stage of history. Interesting choices: * Ottomans * England * France A New World! Start Date: 1 January, 1492 In 1492 Cristobal Colon had managed to convince Isabel I de Castilla that a new route to the East could be found by sailing West. He was about to discover an entirely New World. Lead him to it and bring Castile fantastic wealth by exploring, conquering, and colonizing a massive empire. Interesting choices: * Castile * England * France * Portugal War of the League of Cambrai Start Date: 10 December, 1506 Wikipedia War of the League of Cambrai The War of the Holy League (or the War of the League of Cambrai) was fought between 1508 and 1516. Pope Julius II sought to strengthen the position of the Papal States in Italy and therefore wanted to curb Venice's position in the North. In order to do this, the Pope created the League of Cambrai, consisting of Louis XII of France, Emperor Maximilian I of the Habsburg Empire, Ferdinand I of Spain, and himself. Interesting choices: * France * The Papal State * Venice Eighty Years War Start Date: 23 January, 1549 Wikipedia Eighty Years War The Eighty Years' War (1568-1648), was the revolt of the Dutch against the Spanish king. Spain was initially successful in suppressing the rebellion. In 1572, however, the rebels conquered Den Breil, and the rebellion resurged. In the years after that, the northern provinces became - first de facto and in 1648 officially, independent as the United Provinces of the Netherlands. Interesting choices: * Spain * Netherlands Thirty Years War Start Date: 23 May, 1618 Wikipedia Thirty Years War The Thirty Years' war was a series of conflicts fought between 1618 and 1648, principally on the territory of today's Germany. the conflict stemmed from religious frictions between the Catholic emperor and the Protestant states in the Holy Roman Empire, but later it came to encompass most of European countries. Interesting choices: * Bohemia * Austria * Bavaria * The Palatinate * Brunswick * Denmark * Sweden * France War of Spanish Succession Start Date: 1 September, 1701 Wikipedia War of the Spanish Succession The last Habsburg king of Spain, Charles II, died in 1701. The sickly king had bequeathed all his possessions to Philip of Anjou, a grandson of French king Louis XIV. This meant a potential French-Spanish superpower in the center of Europe. This was something that Austria, England, and The Dutch Republic didn't want to see happen. The pieces were set for yet another grand European war, not only fought on the European mainland, but also on the world seas and in North America. Historically, the war ended with the Treaty of Utrecht in 1714, where Philip was indeed recognized as Spanish king after he had renounced his claims in the French line of succcession. Interesting choices: * France * England * Netherlands * Austria War of the Quadruple Alliance Start Date: 17 December, 1718 Wikipedia War of the Quadruple Alliance The War of the Quadruple Alliance began as a consequence of Philip V's claims in Italy. The claims were opposed by, France, Great Britain, and the Netherlands, and as a result they formed an alliance. Later on, due to Spain invading Sardinia, Austria also joined the alliance. Interesting choices: * Spain * Austria * France * Great Britain Seven Years' War Start Date: 15 May, 1756 Wikipedia Seven Years War The Seven Years' War was one of the largest conflicts of its time. Concerning mainly Prussia and Habsburg in the beginning, but soon enough engaging both France and Russia on the Austrian side and Great Britain on the Prussian. Interesting choices: * Prussia * Great Britain * Hannover * Austria * Russia * Saxony * France American War for Independence Start Date: 4 July, 1776 Wikipedia American Revolutionary War Also know as the American Revolutionary War. The war broke out in 1775, one of the main reasons being the economic policies enforced by the British monarchy upon its colonies in America. As the war progressed the colonies gained the support of both Spain and France, which eventually proved tho have a major impact on the outcome of the war. Interesting choices: * United States of America * Great Britain * France The French Revolution Start Date: 14 July, 1789 Wikipedia French Revolution One of the most important periods of European history began on July 14th with the storming of the Bastille. This event would be the firs in a series of attempts to overthrow the Bourbon dynasty and put an end to the absolute monarchy that was ruling France at the time. Lead the fight against the revolutionary rebels as France enters one of its most disruptive phases. Interesting choices: * France * Prussia * Austria * Great Britain * Spain Revolutionary France Start Date: 21 September, 1792 Wikipedia French Revolutionary Wars Louis XVI's flight to Varennes undermined his credibility and paved the way for the formation of the Republic of France in 1792. Fearing that the revolutionary fervor would spread to their countries, other European monarchs called for war against the new revolutionary government. Lead Revolutionary France as it struggles to assert itself against a strong coalition of European powers. Interesting choices: * France * Prussia * Austria * Great Britain * Spain The Victorian Era Start Date: 1 January, 1836 After the tribulations of Napoleons's wars, the consensus established at the congress of Vienna has restored a tentative calm to a troubled continent. While the flames of revolution may have been put out for now, the ideas of human liberty, nationalism, and liberalism will soon prove themselves more alive than ever. Princess Victoria is 16 years old, and will soon ascend to the throne of Great Britain, the greatest industrial empire ever to span the globe. Her ascension marks the beginning of an age that is to last all the way up until the First World War. In this unprecedented technological progress, doubts will be cast on certainties that have stood since time immemorial, and new dogmas will rise in their place. Interesting choices: * Great Britain * France * United States of America * Prussia * Russia American Civil War Start Date: 1 July, 1861 Wikipedia American Civil War Civil war rages in North America as the Confederate States attempt to secede from the Union. The outcome is uncertain, but already this promises to be a new type of war as both sides have access to railroads, telegraphs, and repeating rifles. Meanwhile, in Europe, Great Britain is experimenting with the first iron hulled steam-driven warship, a combination which promises to revolutionize the war at sea. World Wide the industrial revolution is gathering speed as more and more nations start to industrialize. The times they are a-changing. Interesting choices: * United States of America * Confederate States of America Franco-Prussian War Start Date: 19 July, 1870 Wikipedia Franco-Prussian War The Franco-Prussian War emerged from tensions regarding the German unification. A war against France was deemed necessary to unite the North German Confederation and the independent southern German states, while France was preoccupied by the emergence of a powerful Prussia. Napoleon III seized on a supposed insult in the Ems Dispatch to declare war, which most French leaders expected to win. Interesting choices: * France * Prussia * Bavaria The First World War Start Date: 26 July, 1914 Wikipedia Great War although a resurgence of imperialism was an underlying cause, the immediate trigger for war was the 28 June 1914 assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by Yugoslav nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo. This set off a diplomatic crisis when Austira-Hungry delivered an ultimatum to the Kingdom of Serbia, and international alliances formed over the previous decades were invoked. Within weeks, the major powers were at war around the world Interesting choices: * Germany * Great Britain * France * Austria * Italy * Russia * Ottomans The Second World War Start Date: 3 September, 1939 Wikipedia Second World War Adolf Hitler has turned the newly formed German republic into an authoritarian dictatorship and has annexed Austria and parts of Czechoslovakia. Finally the invasion of Poland forced Great Britain and France to declare war on Germany. Meanwhile in Asia, Japan is on its way on conquering China and with USA and Soviet Union likely to join the mayhem soon, this war is sure to become more global and bloody than any of the ones seen before. Interesting choices: * Germany * Great Britain * France * Italy * Soviet Union * United States of America * China * Japan Cold War Start Date: 1 January, 1947 Wikipedia Cold War After the world wars the world has been split into the democratic west and the communist east. The relations between these blocs are far from friendly and even the slights spark might light the situation up into the most severe war in the history of mankind. Interesting choices: * United States of America * Soviet Union Present Day Start Date: 11 December 2014 (subject to change with updates) The modern world has grown quite peaceful and stable, but now disputes over Crimea are threatening to disturb the peace between Ukraine and Russia Interesting choices: * Russia * Ukraine * United States of America * China * Great Britain * France * Germany